


Holds the Key

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not the type of couple to celebrate anniversaries. Until Derek shows up with a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holds the Key

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Couple’s first time having sex with each other. This one is for all you lovely people who leave kudos. It feels weird not being able to say thank you to you all so this is thank you.

Stiles had not quite realised how difficult it was keeping track of anniversaries until he was dating. In a relationship. Possibly in love. Probably in love. In love but too manly to use those sorts of words. But it wasn’t something he’d really thought about until Derek had shown up with a DVD and a ridiculous box of chocolates.

Stiles had enjoyed them. Then he’d had to ask what they were for and Derek had been all embarrassed and muttered about our anniversary before jumping out of his window and leaving Stiles, well, hanging.

There were some dates that were fucking carved into his heart. Mom’s death. The day Scott got bit. Others were fuzzier. Like he knew he’d met Scott in kindergarten but he couldn’t precisely put a finger on when. September was a good guess. And as the years went past, it didn’t seem important. They were bros and that was what mattered. Relationships like his and Derek’s were supposed to be all memorable.

It wasn’t like he could count the first day they’d met – he’d known Derek since he was a kid. He could remember waiting for his dad in the station on the day of the fire, watching Derek and Laura over the top of his reading book. And, well, the first time they kissed was a little controversial too. There was the whole ‘paralysed by kamina venom’ when they’d been shoved face first into each other and there had been mouth touching. Then there had been the possession by the ghost of lost lovers - so Romeo and Juliet for them, so dubious notion of consent for Derek and him. And Stiles had been drunk the next time he’d totally twined his arms around Derek’s neck and mouthed at him. He could remember the lap, and the woods, and then he was home. Alcohol blackouts were the worst.

There had been proper kissing after that. Which was ohgodwonderful. But their first? So Stiles didn’t have the date marked in his diary with little hearts. And they’d groped a lot and there had been, well, things. Come on, Stiles told himself. You’re old enough to do it, you’re old enough to say it. Fingers. Blow jobs. They’d been going slow in the sense of let’s try everything we can. And, to be perfectly honest, Stiles could pick a random date from anytime during last month. They’d never had a conversation about ‘we’re dating’ or ‘we’re not seeing other people, right?’ or used that l word that Stiles had pretty much accepted. So it wasn’t like he could point to a day and say that was when they began to be a them rather than Derek and Stiles.

A month ago. Stiles had an awful sneaking suspicion that a month ago they had taken a pretty big step even if he’d forgotten the exact date and Derek… Derek was counting it as their anniversary. Derek – all growly, big bad, ‘I’m the Alpha now’ Derek – had taken note and brought gifts and they were going to have this night when they made out and watched aliens explode and then went to bed and fell asleep together in some kind of ridiculous mockery of every romance novel Stiles had not read where they were both guys and one of them was a werewolf who’d spent a lot of time threatening the other’s existence in some bizarre pony tail pulling kind of way. Huh.

Stiles supposed that what they’d done was a big deal. But losing his virginity, his first time, wasn’t this huge deal any more. It had been just him and Derek and it had felt right. It had also felt like they were never going to stop being right. It was like they shared a secret (even though everyone – just about – knew) and it was the whole wide world to them. His chest kinda ached when he thought about it.

Stiles was idly flicking through pictures on his phone when Derek came back through the window. Stiles managed to get out, “I’m sorry” before Derek was kissing him.

“We should talk,” Derek said, although he didn’t pull back far, fingertips stroking down Stiles’ neck, across his collarbone. He looked up, met Stiles’ eyes. That ache was back.

“I love you.” The words were out. Whispered, sure, but Derek would be able to hear them. Stiles could feel his ears burning but he shrugged. Tact was just not saying true stuff, after all. “That’s what I should have said.”

Derek kissed him again. Stiles could feel Derek shaking against him, lips and hands and skin saying the words without Derek even having to think it. That had been what the gifts and the anniversary thing had really been about. And Stiles just got it. 

So maybe he could count this as their anniversary. If they were into that kind of thing.


End file.
